Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-26869744-20181008110933/@comment-24275038-20181010221619
Sanjuanwolf2 a écrit : Marco Le Phénix a écrit : Sanjuanwolf2 a écrit : Marco Le Phénix a écrit : Sanjuanwolf2 a écrit : #San_Uchiwa moi avertis ? Fake news ? Euh où ça s'il te plaît ? Ne vous informez pas... J'ai toujours précisé et expliqué ce qu'il fallait faire pour voir les databook vivre Card en Japonais traduis en Anglais/Français... <>... Mec renseigne-toi... Shanks est dit le plus proche du One piece présentement... Mais si je mettais un databook disant que Mihawk avait battu Shanks... Tu aurais accepté ����������... Vraiment honte à vous..! San_Uchiwa arrête de me répondre si tu ne comprends rien dans mes propos... Et surtout quand je réponds à une autre personne... T'es fatiguant... Déjà je réponds à un commentaire (lis le commentaire de Marco d'abord)... Avant de me répondre pour ne rien dire... Il a parlé de l'épée de Big Mom... Donc le fait que l'épée de Big Mom ou Big Mom ait mangé un fruit du démon ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas épéiste ? J'ai toujours précisé ici qu'un épéiste peut donner des coups de poing, pieds... Là n'est pas le problème... L'épéiste pour utiliser sa pleine puissance, il lui faut l'arme qui n'est autre qu'une épée... Comme tu aimes répondre sans raison à mes commentaires taguant une autre personne... J'ai pris le cas de Big Mom... Parce que les Yonkou Jusqu'à présent ont été vus capable Hors-mis les armes capable de se battre sans armes avec la même puissance voir plus... C'est pourquoi on ne peut pas clairement définir le style que Shanks en tant que Yonkou a... Ils sont tous polyvalents... Mihawk est <> puissant que lorsqu'il a une arme qui est l'épée.... Son affrontement avec son rival n'est que dans ce contexte... Et encore il n'est pas meilleur parce qu'il l'a battu... C'est clair... Euh Vista à l'épée Fleurie... Quelqu'un utilise des techniques utilisées sortent des pétales de rose... Tu penses que c'est un style d'escrime et il dit et... Le pouvoir de Vista n'est clairement plus de l'escrime seulement... Mais il est considéré ainsi... Les Amiraux ont tous été entraînés à l'art de l'escrime... Fugitora utilise le sabre et son style de combat est clairement l'escrime pure et simple qu'il associe à son fruit du démon... Quand il attaque, pare des coups... C'est toujours avec son arme... Il fait tout avec dans un combat... C'est très clair... Il en est un... Le fait que Shanks dégaine une épée à l'approche d'un ennemi n'a rien absolument aucun rapport avec l'escrime... Comme tous ses confrères... Ils aiment utiliser l'arme... Vous me dites Shanks n'a pas de fruit... Garp en a un ? Donc le jour où Garp tiendra un sabre, il sera appelé épéiste... Sanji qui a été entraîné à l'épée... Est donc un épéiste seulement ?! Shanks est polyvalent c'est-à-dire il n'a pas de style prédéfini... Zoro, Mihawk sont des exemples d'épéiste, Vista, Marco... Tout comme je me basais sur les Shichibukai et le fait qu'ils étaient tous pirates... Je me base sur les autres Yonkou et tout (databook nouveau vivre Card)pour préciser et je suis sûr que c'est le cas qu'il n'est pas purement Épéiste... Barbe blanche est mort... Shanks est le plus proche... Bref databook que tu n'as jamais lu ou même approché sur cette partie... Ça ne m'étonne pas... Meilleur dans quoi ? Mihawk est meilleur dans l'escrime... Tu ne comprends pas quoi mec ? "<>..." C'est une fake news. Le mec qui a posté ça devait même supprimer ce passage. "Barbe blanche est mort... Shanks est le plus proche... Bref databook que tu n'as jamais lu ou même approché sur cette partie... Ça ne m'étonne pas..." Là aussi tu as travesti un passage du Databook. Il est dit QUE SI être RDP signifiait être l'homme le plus libre au monde Shanks serait le plus proche du One Piece. SI, or ce n'est pas le cas. ����������Comme ça... Fake hein..! Toi tu ne finiras jamais de me surprendre... Apparemment t'as lu... Je t'ai donné des références pour les regarder... Colle-les ici s'il te plaît ������ Héhé j'aurais bien volontiers joué le jeu mais je ne peux malheureusement pas te coller ici une citation qui n'existe pas... ''"Shanks has mastered all types of Haki to a maximum extent" n'est pas une citation du Databook mais une note '''perso' du rapporteur. Et la 2e partie de ton commentaire est tronquée il n'a jamais été dit que Shanks était l'homme le plus proche du One Piece point. Il y a un "si" juste avant et je ne vais pas t'apprendre qu'avec des "si" on refait le monde. Waah pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas envoyer des screenshoots ?! Je t'ai demandé de copier-coller les mots... <>.. Bref on a supprimé mon message, ça signifie que ce n'était pas bon pour le sujet... Shanks est supérieur à Mihawk... Sauf que ce que je me tues à te répéter depuis tout à l'heure, c'est que cette phrase n'existe pas dans le Databook donc que je ne vais certainement pas te copier-coller un truc qui n'existe pas ! C'est plutôt à toi qui prétend le contraire de trouver ta source je n'ai absolument pas à le faire à ta place c'est un peu le monde à l'envers non ? Tout ça pour dire que non Shanks ne maîtrise pas les 3 Hakis à leur niveau maximal. Par contre le surnom originel de Mihawk qui est "clairvoyant" en dit long sur son probable démentiel niveau de HDO. Et si c'était le numéro 1 dans le domaine ? Son HDA aussi doit être d'une puissance phénoménale étant donné l'importance qu'il revêt pour les escrimeurs, de comment il fait la leçon dessus à Zoro et que ce dernier s'est spécialisé dans le domaine (donc que lorsqu'il ira affronter Mihawk à son apogée il aura un HDA - je pense - top 5 mondial). Si ton message a été supprimé je pense que c'est parce que tu passes ton temps à mettre des émoticônes "mort de rire" dans tes commentaires ce qui est probablement assimilé à de la provocation.